


La Fée et la Femme

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [7]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Cinderella’s fairy godmother and Red Riding Hood’s grandmother are in love.
Relationships: Fairy Godmother/Red Riding Hood’s Grandmother
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La Fée et la Femme

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: Cinderella’s fairy godmother/red riding hood’s grandma for the crack pairing thing please
> 
> This has been looming in my ask box for a loooooong time bc i’m a COWARD but I’m a sick coward rn so I figured why not.

“Oh, what big eyes you have,” the faerie said, stroking her fingers reverently beneath the eyes of the silver-haired woman in front of her. 

A rosy blush splashed daintily over wrinkled cheeks. “You don’t have to do this every time,” she chided in a tone belying her pleasure.

The faerie grinned. “But you love it.”

“I do, you caught me,” the old woman replied. She leaned forward, sticking her lips out prettily. “Now that you have me, what will you do with me?”

With a giggle, the faerie wrapped herself around the woman and sealed their lips in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad don’t @ me
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
